The isolation of cytoplasmic mRNA-protein complexes from mouse tumor cells and from differentiated tissues such as liver. The study of the interaction between RNA and proteins in these complexes. The possible role of the protein components in controlling the interaction between mRNA and ribosomes and the initiation of protein synthesis.